


Office Supplies

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Pure J/D banter





	Office Supplies

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Office Supplies  
Category: Josh/Donna  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Pure J/D banter  
Spoilers: Not a one  
Archive: Um, ok, just lemme know where  
Feedback: Yes, but be kind - this is my first fic and I've something of a delicate system myself.

**Disclaimer**  
These guys don't belong to me (although I wouldn't mind having Josh to myself...). Anyway, this is all in good fun, no infringement intended!

"Where the hell have you been?"  
"I've been right here, Josh."  
"No, no you haven't, Donna. I've been yelling for, like, 20 minutes."  
"Think back over that sentence, Josh."  
"What? 20 minutes of yelling, my wayward, overpaid assistant no where to be found, total incompetence in the most important office in the... Um, yeah, never mind."  
"Josh."  
"Look, I just need..."  
"Josh."  
"I was only saying..."  
"JOSH!"  
"What??"  
"First, you spend five minutes hollering like a maniac when you have a perfectly good intercom right on your desk that you refuse to learn how to operate, not to mention two perfectly good legs that you are I suppose just too damn lazy to utilize when you can just wear out your vocal chords."  
"Donna-"  
"THEN you storm out here like a four-year-old having a tantrum, belittling my MEAGER salary and accusing me of incompetence."  
"Donna-"  
"Now what, if any response are you expecting from me at this point?"  
"Well, at this point I'm considering myself lucky that I borrowed your stapler last week, cause otherwise, I think I'd have a dent in my head."  
"Do you realize what my job entails? Do you understand the time I spend making sure you know where all of your files are and what time you have to meet with whom?"  
"Oh, come on Donna!"  
"Not to mention making sure that you're eating something other than marshmallow fluff and two week old Doritos, which, by the way, Josh, is a revolting combination."  
"Hey now!"  
"This is a thankless job, Josh, and I think you SHOULD consider your self lucky that you borrowed my stapler TWO weeks ago and thoughtlessly have not returned it. Now what exactly did you need?"  
"Um..."  
"What, Josh."  
"I forget."  
"OK."

LATER

"Donna?"  
"I'm going home, Josh."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"I've been here since seven, it's nearly midnight, and you're done for the day. I'm going home."  
"OK, but can I just talk to you for one second?"  
"What is it Josh?"  
"Well, ah..."  
"Josh!"  
"OK, here."  
"What's this?"  
"Open it."  
"Josh."  
"Just open it, Donna."  
"Look, I'm sorry about before... you didn't have to-"  
"Open the box."  
"But I mean it, you're my boss and I-"  
"Would you just open it already??"  
"OK... Josh."  
"Yeah?"  
"It's my stapler."  
"No it's not."  
"Yes, it is. This is my stapler."  
"Nope. Well, yeah, now it is. It's new."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I figured if I kept your old one in my office, I wouldn't have to borrow yours anymore, and then I could get you a new, you know, nicer one."  
"Oh Josh."  
"Ah, Donna, don't."  
"But Josh-"  
"Geez, Donna, would you stop! It's just a stapler."  
"Yes, it's just stapler, but do you know what it means?"  
"Um, less need for paper clips?"  
"It means you respect the amount of work I do here, Josh."  
"Well, yeah, but it also will reduce the need for paperclips. Plus, now you have something to throw at me when I say something stupid tomorrow."  
"Josh?"  
"Yes Donna?"  
"Shut-up."  
"OK."  
"Thanks for the stapler."  
"Thanks for... you know."  
"Oh Joshua!"  
"Donna, would you stop???"


End file.
